


Android 12

by Raditzthehairball



Series: Earth's New Defenders [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: END prequel, Gen, android12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raditzthehairball/pseuds/Raditzthehairball
Summary: What if Dr. Gero had created an android/cyborg using a certain forgotten villain's dead body?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this fanfiction is for laughs and giggles, it's not to be taken too seriously... Until it is... Errrm...

It had been a week since Son Goku, with the the help of his friends and Trunks (the mysterious boy from the future who turned out to be Vegeta's son), defeated Android 17 and 18. They didn't have much time to enjoy their peaceful life though, because just a few days later, a gang of three new androids (claiming themselves to be 13, 14 and 15) showed up and begun terrorizing the city. Long story short, the Z-fighters once again joined together. The battle was tough but somehow they all pulled through and defeated the three terroroids.

* * *

"I'm glad we won guys." Said Son Goku cheerfully, smiling weakly dude to the injuries he suffered from the fight.

"There better be no more of these robots coming or I'll punch him back to his wrecked timeline." Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, growled, glaring at his son from the future.

"It's not m-my fault!" Trunks spoke weakly, a drop of sweat rolling down his face. "I've never seen these androids before"

"Oh guys, I'm sure these guys are the last ones, if not, he'll run out of them eventually!" Grinned Goku optimistically.

Everyone laughed, except for Vegeta, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan. The three of them facepalmed simultaneously.

"Besides, fighting strong guys is fun, right Vegeta?" Added Goku.

"Fun for you guys, but not for me." Sighed Krillin.

"I feel ya, man." Yamcha spoke weakly from where he was lying on the ground.

"What did you even do?" Vegeta now turned his annoyance toward the scar-faced man.

"I did what I could." Snapped Yamcha.

"You barely lasted a second." Chuckled Vegeta.

"Now now guys. Why don't we all go back to Kame House and have a good ol sleep over?" Krillin stepped in between them with his hands held out to separate the men despite Yamcha seemingly unable to even stand up.

"Sounds fun!" Nodded Goku. "Let's go!"

"Um, dad," Son Gohan suddenly spoke, his face a bit pale. "We left mom back in the city."

"Oh SHOOT!" Goku gasped. "I totally forgot!"

He turned to the others, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry guys! I'll go get Chichi and we will meet you guys back on the island."

Once Goku and Gohan had left, Vegeta grunted about training and also blasted away.

"Guess we better get going then…" Said Krillin, putting his hands on his hips.

"Can we stop by Korin's place on the way home?" Sniffed Yamcha painfully.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them all, the battle was still far from over.

The Z-fighters had thought that they already destroyed Dr. Gero's whole laboratory during their fight with 17 and 18. Little did they know, the lab they had seen was just the tip of the iceberg. Gero was always a well thought-out man, never without a backup plan. The old man had transferred his consciousness into a supercomputer in the sub basement level where he kept his other works-in-progress.

"Curse that brat Son Goku." The computer lights flickered as Dr. Gero's robotic voice came through the speaker. "13 was my last fully functioning androids… 22 is not even half finished… Cell is just in his fetus state... And 12…"

There was a pause.

"On second thought…" His thoughts projected through the speakers. "With the new information I have learned… C-12 actually has a good chance of killing Son Goku… I'd say 90%... But… He does have a serious defect… Still, he is the last one I can use right now… If he fails I'll just have to wait for Cell…Hm..."

The machine beeped as the commands were being run on the screen. The was a click as the lock on the last pod within the sub-basement laboratory was deactivated. The door slowly lifted, releasing a gust of cold air.

\- C-12 - Activated -

A robotic announcement came from the opened containment. Soon after, a hand reached out from inside, taking hold of the rim of the pod. With a metallic sound, the cyborg stepped out to stand on the platform.

No. 12 was a tall, moderately bulky cyborg with olive tanned-skin, sharp black eyes and long chin. His hair was black, thick and spiky, reaching down all the way to his waist. It was brushed back revealing the widow's peak on his forehead, save for a few strands still falling over his right eye.

His outfit included a brown sleeveless denim crop jacket, with the Red Ribbon logo on the left torso, outside a white tank top, and below was a pair of black compression tights. On his left upper arm was a red bandana-armband and, similarly, there was a red leg band on his upper left leg. The man also wore brown leather boots and gauntlets.

But most peculiar of all was the fact that the cyborg looked almost identical to a human, until one take notice of the long, brown monkey-like tail slightly moving behind him.

He looked at his arms and fingers then moved them, feeling the stiffness after such a long time kept hibernated inside the android-pod.

"Greetings, No. 12." Said the computer generated voice of Dr. Gero.

The cyborg glanced over to the supercomputer, slightly surprised when he saw not his creator but a machine.

"It's been a while." Continued the scientist.

Twelve smirked as his suspicion was confirmed.

"You're the old man." He said, now rather amused. "Was it Seventeen?"

The machine made a sound resembling a sigh. "Seventeen."

C-12 stepped away from the platform. He eyed around. "Where're all the rest?" He asked, noticing the emptied pods.

"That's kind of the reason why I'm reactivating you before I was able to cure your defects." Dr. Gero answered. "You see, Son Goku,"

"Son Goku" Twelve furrowed his eyebrows, turning around to look back at the supercomputer.

"Yes. I and Nineteen had failed to kill Son Goku. I had to wake Seventeen and Eighteen for help, but you see, Seventeen was never one to kindly take orders."

"You want me to get those two back then?"

"No. Son Goku had defeated them. I also sent Thirteen, Fourteen and Fifteen. But I'm sure you have guessed the outcome by now."

"So now you want to use me as your last resort." The cyborg said, clenching his fists, clearly showing signs of displease. "Am I lower than a fat clown now? You made me first. I trained those other androids for you. I helped you shut those two brats down last time. And who put that brain of yours into a new body. I should have been your top pick, you old geezer."

"Easy now, Twelve. I have my reasons." Said Dr. Gero quickly, trying to calm the man as he feared another case of betrayal was going to happen. "I haven't been able to fix your defect."

"Tch." The half-android rolled his eyes. "I guessed as much. You have been wasting your time on those incompetent creations. How about I send you to where they are right now?"

"Now Twelve, I know I haven't been giving you enough credit." Said Gero as if he was dealing with a child throwing tantrum. At least he had learned his lesson from the ordeal with Seventeen. "But you owe me your life. Without me you would have been a rotten corpse no one ever remembered. I brought you back, and now I'm giving you that revenge on Son Goku I promised. Don't you remember what he did to you? That he _**killed**_ you?"

The cyborg appeared thoughtful. A flash of images showed up in his mind. Son Goku performing his signature Kamehameha, then a wave of energy went through his body and the rest was pitch black. Of course he remembered… It was the only thing he ever remembered of his life before he woke up that first time in the laboratory of Dr. Gero. The scientist had told him about how Son Goku had killed him and left him to die, and about how he had been revived using the Red Ribbon Army's technology.

" _He had destroyed our army, killed most of our men, including my son. We share the same common goal, Twelve, and that is to take our revenge of Son Goku."_ The scientist had said to him back then.

Twelve grunted, crossing his arms. "Consider this a payment to you saving my life. Now we're even. Annoy me again and I'll make sure no pieces of you are left."

The supercomputer made sound like a sigh of relief.

The cyborg continued walking around the lab, then stopped in front of a glass tank, his tail moving gently as if interested in what he was seeing. "What is this?" He asked.

It took Gero a moment to register what No. 12 was curious about.

"Oh, that is Cell. It's the last creation I've made before I lose my body." Answered the scientist. The lights on the machine flashing as he spoke.

"I have never seen anything like this in your lab. Is it a clone or some sort?" The cyborg replied, now clearly showing his fascination. He knocked on the glass with the back of one finger.

"I advise you to be careful with that." Said Gero cautiously. "In this stage Cell is highly vulnerable. He is a new type of android I recently achieved. Cell is a combination of the DNA strands from the strongest fighters of this planet."

"Really now?" Chuckled Twelve. "So you are planning to wait for this thing to grow should we all fail? How long will it take?"

"Approximately? I'd say 20 years."

"20?" The cyborg laughed. "Well old man, I'll tell you why this thing is a waste. I'm going to end Son Goku today, You wouldn't be needing this."

"Are you sure about that? Son Goku had gotten much stronger in the past few years, and there are the other fighters-"

"What was that?" Twelve glanced up at the screen, interrupting the scientist.

"I- I mean, Twelve, you've only just reactivated." Realizing his mistake, Gero quickly added. "Perhaps, take some time to warm yourself up first and get your body used to fighting again?"

No. 12 smirked. "Fair enough."

He walked away from the liquid filled tank and headed toward the steel door. "I shall bring you his corpse."

* * *

**Author note:** This fanfiction is a revamp of my old comic with the same name. Since I'm too busy with other things I have stopped drawing this comic but it is such a great idea (with a sequel too -winky face-) I decided to make it a fic instead so I can still continue writing it during work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Just Gohan and Trunks cuteness, also a bit of Twelve

“Gohan-chan!”

 Son Gohan stirred in his sleep. He could hear his mother and feel the warm sunlight on his face, but he was so sleepy. He had been trying to catch up with all the homework he had missed from his time spent helping everyone fight the Red Ribbon robots and ended up falling asleep. His head was resting on his arms, which were placed on his opened notebook.

 “Gohan!” His mother called again.

 He slightly opened his eyes and saw the stack of books in front of him, which made him shut them again. It was one of those days when he just couldn’t focus on any school work. In his dozing state, he heard his mother walking up the stairs, then the door was knocked on.

 “Gohan-chan. Trunks-kun is here!”

 Like a sudden bolt of energy just went through him, the boy sprung up in his chair. When you were a preteen living in the middle of the woods without any friends to play with, and your mother constantly gave you mountains of books to study, you probably would want to embrace any chance to socialize. Son Gohan was no different.

 “Gimme a minute!” He replied whilst cleaning up his desk.

 Eventually he made his way downstairs. His mother was bringing a glass of lemonade out to their unexpected guest. Trunks was standing up from the couch to receive the drink.

 “Thank you, Chi-chi-san.” Said the lavender haired man politely, looking shy as usual.

 “You don’t have to keep standing up to talk to me. Make yourself at home okay?” Chi-chi smiled kindly. “You saved Goku’s life, so we consider you family.”

 Trunks looked down shyly and Gohan knew he had better save him from an awkward moment.

 “Hey mom.”

 “Ah Gohan-chan.” The woman turned to see her son at the end of the stairs. “Do you want something to drink too?”

 “Thanks, but I’m not thirsty mom.” Replied the boy as he made his way to his new friend from the future.

 “Alright.” Nodded Chi-chi. “Just call me if you boys need anything.”

 She walked to the kitchen, humming a tune. Gohan was a bit surprised by this. His mother seemed happy about something. Though, he was soon distracted from it by his visitor.

 “Good morning Gohan-kun” Smiled the young man from the future, taking a sip from the drink.

 “Hey, Trunks-kun.” Greeted Gohan with a bright smile.

 “How’s your studying?”

 “It’s going well I guess…” The black haired boy shrugged. He sat down beside the other half-saiyan. “What about your training with Vegeta?”

 Trunks set the glass down and sighed. “It’s going nowhere.”

 “What’s wrong?”

 “Well,” Trunks scratched his nose. “I tried asking him to train me so I could defeat the androids in my timeline. But the moment he heard the word ‘android’, he shut the gravity chamber door… he’s still really mad at me…”

 Gohan really tried his best to hold back his laugh, so as not to upset his new friend.

 “You can train with my dad. He’s always up for it.” He suggested.

 “I’d appreciate that… But you see…” Sighed Trunks again.  “I’m planning to return home by the end of the month… And I want to get to know my dad better… So...”

 “Oh…” Gohan looked down.

 “Anyway! I was actually planning to go sight-seeing today,” The lavender haired boy said quickly, realizing he had ruined the fun mood. “I want to see what East City used to be like.”

 “That’s great. But don’t you think going alone is kind of boring?” Commented Gohan.

 “I suppose? I’m used to going around on my own so it’s not that bad.” The future boy shrugged.

 The black haired boy suddenly had an idea. He stood up on the couch.

 “Let’s go together!”

 “You’re free today?”

 “Yeah! I don’t feel like doing homework today.” Grinned Gohan. However, his happy expression soon faded. “But-I don’t know if my mom will be okay with that… “

 “Okay with what? Oh hey Trunks!”

 A voice from behind started them both. The two turned to look at the window behind them. They saw Son Goku with his arms crossed and placed on the windowsill, looking curious. His hair was soaked wet, then the boys noticed a gigantic fish behind him.

 “Hi dad. Trunks-kun and I want to go to East City but I’m not sure if mom would let me.” Gohan explained.

 “Well why don’t you just ask her?” Wondered Goku, then he proceeded to leap through the window with the fish.

 He called out. “Hey Chi-chi! I’m home!”

 “Goku!” Gohan saw his mother coming out of the kitchen, still looking strangely happy. She didn’t even mind that the water from the fish was all over the floor, or that Gohan was standing on the couch.

 “I got the fish” Said Goku, grinning.

 “Wonderful dear!” Chi-chi smiled brightly. “Why don’t you go train while I prepare lunch?”

 “I can?” Blinked Goku in surprise.  
  
“Yes, Goku, you can.”

 “Wow, thanks Chi-chi!” The saiyan raised his fists excitedly.

 Gohan and Trunks watched him jump out of the window then looked at one another. Both of them had no clue why Gohan’s mother was so out of character. Not letting the chance slip, Trunks quickly chimed in.

 “Chi-Chi-san?”

 “Yes?”

 “I’m going to East City today, may Gohan-kun go with me?” The boy asked.

 “Why yes, of course!” Chi-chi put her hands together happily.

 “But I… I haven't finished my homework.” The young boy added, putting his fingers together nervously with his eyes looking up hopefully.

 “It’s alright honey. You need a break.” Chi-Chi patted him on the head. “You can continue tomorrow!”

 “Really?”

 “Yes. I have nothing to worry about if Trunks-kun is with you. So you boys just have fun! Remember to be back by dinner though!”

 “Yay! Thanks mom!” Gohan hugged his mother then turned to his friend. “Let’s go Trunks!”

 And so the two boys said goodbye to Chi-Chi and Goku when they went past him on the way. It was surely going to be a fun day.

* * *

 

 The mountainous area surrounding North City had always been quiet and peaceful, only until recently. For some reason there had been a lot of earthquakes and loud noises in the past few days. The authority hadn’t been able to find the source of these occurrences.

 While there had been reports of blonde people punching one another on the mountain pass highway and such, no one really thought it had anything to do with the sounds and the earthquakes. After all, people shouldn’t be able to cause earthquakes, should they? The sound was probably the earthquake breaking up the mountains or something. They eventually assumed it was nature being weird, and thus, the residence living in the area didn’t question why for the past week they have been experiencing the same thing all over again. If anything, they were just curious why it happened again after three days of nothingness.

 The wave of energy shattered all the large boulders in its path and blasted through the mountains, causing it to rumble. The cyborg stood with his right hand aiming at the freshly carved hole at the base of the mountain. He smirked whilst retreating his hand. He had finally gotten enough warm up. Now, it was time to go find Son Goku.

 --Twelve-- Came a voice from somewhere inside his mind as he began flying up. The cyborg wasn’t surprised however, seeing it was a familiar voice.

 “What do you want now, old man?” He grunted in slight annoyance.

 --What was that explosion? Need I remind you my lab is among these mountains. If you accidentally blow me up--

 “Heh.” Chuckled Twelve. “I don’t see how that is my problem.”

 --Why you little--

 “Luckily for you I’m already on my way to fight Son Goku.”

 --Good. So you know where he is already?--

 Twelve stopped in midair. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. There was a long silence.

 --Just as I thought.-- Now it was the scientist’s time to chuckle.

 The cyborg grunted, crossing his arms. “Like YOU know any better.”

 --As a matter of fact, I know where you can find him.--  Dr. Gero’s computer generated voice now sounded smug and mocking.

 “Then tell me you old fart!”

 --Now what’s the magic word?--

 “Forget it.” Snapped the spiky haired cyborg. A burst of energy came out from within him and caused a gust of wind. “I don’t need your help. Or anyone else’s. I will find Son Goku BY MYSELF!”

 --And how are you going to do that?-- Questioned Gero mockingly, which earned no reply from his creation. The cyborg angrily blasted off into a random direction and soon disappeared in the distance.

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe mom actually let me go out like that. I wonder why she is so cheerful today…” Son Gohan voiced his concern.

 “Beats me. It’s your mother.” Replied Trunks.

 The two half-saiyans were strolling along the street of the busy city. Trunks with his hands shoved in his pockets while Gohan was walking with his his hands locked together behind his head. Similar to West City where they were more familiar with, the East Capital was packed with buildings though actually seemed to be even busier. One difference was that the weather seemed cooler than in the West, seeing it was quite close to the northern side of Earth.

 Out of the two, the lavender haired boy looked at all the things happening on the street with more curiosity and eagerness. He was watching people in a small park nearby when Gohan asked the sensible question.

 “Um, Trunks. Are we just gonna walk around all day?”

 “Hm? Well, it’s what I usually do…” Answered the older boy. “I like watching the people in this timeline going about their daily life. It’s really interesting to see what life was supposed to be without the androids you know.”

 He stopped to look at some children playing in the playground across the street. “I mean, we don’t get to see things like that in my time.”

 Gohan also stopped and looked down at his feet. It was always sad to know about where his new friend came from. The young boy knew he would never be able to fully understand how bad their supposed future was, but he could try imagine. A world where no one could have fun, and had to go into hiding from the androids, and everything was in ruin.

 The mood turned grim for a while, until Gohan had an idea that could possibly cheer Trunks up.

 “Hey I know.” The boy snapped his fingers. “We could go to an amusement park!”

 “Amusement park?” Blinked Trunks, turning his head to look at the shorter boy.

 “Yeah. Have you ever been to one? I heard It’s a great place to spend the day.” Gohan continued. “Mom promised we would go there, but a lot happened so I never got the chance to.”

 “Well… I have actually been to one, but...” The older boy’s eyes suddenly focused on the pavement as if to avoid looking at Gohan.

 The black haired boy tilted his head, noticing his friend had zoned-out for some reason.

 “But what?” He asked curiously. It clearly startled Trunks, for the taller boy nearly jumped.

 “Oh it’s nothing, really.” The lavender haired boy laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. His gaze drifted to Gohan’s arm for a moment and he quickly glanced away. “It’s just been a long time since- You know what? Let’s go there.”

 “Yes! Awesome!” Gohan jumped excitedly. “Let’s go find the public map!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see why Dr. Gero wished he never skipped that dictionary offer during installation.

It didn't take long for the boys to find the Panda Land theme park. Both of them were astonished by the sight. The whole place was decorated with bamboos and panda related decorations. Even the staff were mostly pandas!

"They are... " Trunks was speechless.

"Adorable!" Gohan finished his sentence.

Trunks just stared. He was overwhelmed by the cuteness. He never knew pandas were this cute. Pandas were almost extinct in his timeline and so he never really met one.

"Come on Trunks!" Gohan pulled him along as he ran toward the rides.

* * *

In the meantime, everyone at a roadside diner on the highway leading to East City was also having a moment of speechlessness of their own.

They had been chatting and enjoying their meals until a tall fella pushed the door in. The man just casually pushed the door yet somehow it swung open so violently the noise causes every of them to turn their heads.

"Where is Son Goku?" The rock-star looking man asked loudly.

They all stared dumbfoundedly.

"I said, where. Is. SON GOKU?" The man shouted again.

-Twelve...-

"Shut up old man."

Everyone looked around to see if he was talking to an unseen person but they could see none of the sort.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't know who or what you are talking about." One of the waitresses raised an eyebrow.

The man stepped deeper into the diner, toward the woman. Some customers' eyes widened when they saw his monkey tail as he walked pass them. He then stopped in front of the waitress, staring down at her. She now seemed terrified, and backed away a bit.

"Tell me where Son Goku is or I'll-"

The cyborg stopped mid-sentence and looked at the plates she was holding. He blinked, and sniffed the air. He finally calmed down enough to realize there were mouth watering smells all over the place.

His stomach made a growling sound, which surprised him and the waitress both.

"What was that?" The cyborg swallowed the saliva that almost escaped his mouth.

"... Perhaps you're hungry sir?" Blinked the girl.

"Hungry? Old man!" Twelve shouted to no one in particular again, confusing everyone in the diner.

-You've been dormant for two years, Twelve. Of course you are hungry.- Dr. Gero explained.

"This never happened before!"

-Were you ever not clearing my refrigerator when you were awake?- Had Gero still have eyes he would have rolled them.

Twelve grunted. He did remember Gero frequently complaining about his eating habit. He would constantly be snacking on the food the scientist stored in the lab. His stomach roared again and he winced in annoyance.

"I don't like being hungry. " Muttered the half machine man.

"No one does, man." The guy eating at the table next to him laughed.

"I must fix this. I can't fight Son Goku like this!" Exclaimed Twelve in agony, looking at his now trembling hands.

"If you're hungry then just order some food here or whatever, weirdo, stop wasting our time." The waitress gave him an angry look. She shoved the menu into his hands.

The cyborg stared down at the menu.

Well, Son Goku could still die later.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not tall enough?!" Gasped Gohan in shock at the woman behind the ticket booth.

"I'm sorry dear. But you must be as tall as this sign to be on the roller coaster ride" The lady explained, pointing to a sign by the booth.

"But I'm old enough!" Pouted Gohan. "This isn't fair."

Trunks stood behind him, covering his mouth with one hand so his snickers couldn't be heard. It was hard not to imagine his mentor doing this as an adult. He then stepped over and ruffled Gohan's hair with one hand.

"There'll be next time, Gohan." He smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure you will be really tall soon."

As they left the booth, the future boy decided it was best he distract his sulking friend from the rides. He pointed to an ice-cream stand. "Hey Gohan, want some ice-cream?"

Gohan looked up and beamed. "Would I?"

And so, the little boy soon forgot about his height problem thanks to the chocolate-vanilla ice cream Trunks bought for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp,

Bulma and Dr. Brief stood in their laboratory. Across from them was Krillin, who looked nervous and tense. Bulma on the other hand was furious.

"Do you have any idea what you are talking about?" She shouted, throwing her arms up.

"I- I know it's an outrageous request… but hear me out Bulma." Krillin tried to reason with his angry friend.

Dr. Brief meanwhile rubbed his chin. "I think it's fine. I have been studying them for the past few days, I think I can do it."

"Dad! This is not a joke! These androids-"

"Cyborg, m'dear." The scientist interrupted his daughter. "They are just modified humans."

"Whatever. I don't care what to call them. What I'm saying is that those two are dangerous." The teal haired woman continued shouting. She pointed to the bodies lying on the testing tables in the middle of the room. "They almost killed everyone."

"I don't know how they are in your son's timeline, but back then… When we fought them…" Krillin clenched his fists. "They… She…"

"She spared you, I heard." Bulma crossed her arms. "But that is not worth endangering everyone again, Krillin!"

"They let us live because we aren't Goku. Doesn't that mean there's still something good in them?" Argued Krillin. "Maybe if we show them our kindness they will change."

"You can't say for certain they'll turn good."

"We said the same about Piccolo!"

"A NO is a NO, Krillin!" Bulma turned around, not wanting to look at her friend again.

Dr. Brief looked at Krillin, who was staring at the ground with his hands clenched.

"Tell me, son." He spoke, causing the short man to look up. "Is there a reason why you want us to revive this cyborg woman so badly?"

"I... I believe she is a good person..." Stuttered the young man. He eventually admitted "But the truth is... I can't stop thinking about her…"

"I see, all this because you were having a crush on her." Bulma huffed. "It's not like she's the only woman on this planet!"

"I'll fix her." Said Dr. Brief, ignoring his daughter.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Bulma in disbelief.

"Really?" Krillin looked at the old man, his eyes full of hope.

"I trust your intuition." The scientist placed a hand on his shoulder.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE CRAZY!" Bulma yelled. "If we all die because of this, it's all on you!"

That said, she stomped out of the room.

* * *

The table had truly become an attraction where all the staff of the diner all gathered around to watch the most amazing scene in their lives. The weird man with a tail that had come earlier was now sitting at one table, gorging himself with all the food that had been brought up and would occasionally talk to an imaginary old man. They already had to stop taking new customers just to tend to this one alone.

"How come you never had any of these food back at your place?" The cyborg said before he took a large bite out of the grilled drumstick.

-I'm an old man, Twelve. Vegetables are healthier.-

"I'm starting to see why Seventeen like blowing you up." Chuckled Twelves, gnawing on one end of the bone. He yelled at the staff who were watching him "You there! Bring me more food!"

They all jumped and ran to the kitchen.

-So, Twelve, when are you planning to go take care of Son Goku for me?- Dr. Gero spoke again, sounding annoyed.

"I will, eventually." Replied the cyborg, after gulping a large bowl of soup as if it was just drinking water.

-I didn't activate you to listen to you eating. Stop slacking off and go do what you were made to be doing!-

"You were planning to wait for 20 years, a few more hours won't kill you again." Twelve wiped the corner of his mouth.

"E...excuse me, s...sir." A waiter had made his way over to stand beside him. The poor young man was sweating nervously, and nearly jumped when Twelve glanced up at him.

"W...we are out of stock, sir… I'm afraid w… we can't bring you more food." He said.

"Hmph." The long haired man grunted. "I'm not even full yet."

"I'm sorry!" The waiter gulped.

"I guess it's time I get back to work." Twelve stood up. "Now, any of you know where Son Goku is?"

Everyone present shook their head.

"As I thought. I'll just go somewhere else then." He stepped away from the table, attempting to leave.

"Wait, sir! You haven't paid your bill!" The waiter called.

"What's that?"

"Eh… You have to pay for the food you ate sir…"

"Pay? With what?" The cyborg raised one of his eyebrow.

"Zeni, sir?" The waiter tried to smile. "It's 203,543 zeni."

"I have no idea what that is.." Grunted Twelve. "Old man, what's a zeni?"

-I knew I should've put a damn dictionary in your brain… Zeni is what you use to trade for food or things.-

"Ah. Well then, consider me not killing you all my zeni." The long haired man told the people in the diner and continued heading to the door.

"You can't just eat our food and leave!" The waitress from earlier yelled. "We already lost all our customers because of you!"

The three men working at the roadside diner blocked the door.

"Out of my way." Grunted Twelve.

"We've had enough of you man." One of them pointed at the cyborg. "You're not going through this door until you paid us."

"I'm not in the mood for this." Twelve rolled his eyes.

"Hello? Police? I'd like to report a-" A waitress had already started her call with the police.

However, she was interrupted when, with a deadpan expression, the spiky haired man raised a hand, aiming at the wall next to him. He fired a blast that blew up half of the small diner into smithereens. All the staff's eyes widened and their jaws dropped at the sight. They watched as the man walked through the hole and literally took off into the sky.

"Hello? Miss? Was that an explosion? Are you aright?" The voice of the police officer sounded through the phone's handset but no answer was coming anytime soon...


End file.
